


September 10, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl griped about him obtaining the wrong lunch for her.





	September 10, 2003

I never created DC.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl griped about him obtaining the wrong lunch for her after a villain injured him earlier.

THE END


End file.
